Rain on the Rooftop
by Rianne Pond
Summary: Light finally reveals his true intentions in dating Misa. When she escapes to the silence of the rooftop she's comforted by an unlikely hero...


**This is a requested story for SweetImagination15!**

* * *

**Rain on the Rooftop**

I batted my eyelashes helplessly. I couldn't let my mascara drip, but my eyes were filled to the brim with tears. Soon they'd spill and there would be no hope in concealing my utter heartbreak. I thought I could trust him. Light Yagami, he was my Kira, my knight. I couldn't believe he just used me. I was nothing more than a pawn to him. His words, not mine, _an attractive and annoying pawn_.

The hallways of L's tower were very long and very dark. He said something about reserving power by keeping the lights off, but I didn't much care for environmental things like that. It felt depressing inside this huge yet claustrophobic building. I needed to escape. It was raining outside, but I remembered how to get to the roof. Maybe the view of Tokyo would soothe my nerves. I clicked down the hallway in my high heels and felt the first tear drop down my face in memory.

"I just don't feel anything between us," Light said coldly, his eyes distant, calculating. He was obviously thinking of more important things, more important things than me. I shook my head and grabbed his cheek, forcing those distant eyes to come to the present. He looked shocked that I dared to touch him. He slapped my hand away with so much force that I screamed, clutching my hand furiously.

"Light!" I yelled, "Why did you lie to me?" He began to laugh shortly after I asked. I was still clutching my arm as if to protect it from his wrath. His laugh was hearty and full, loud and frightening. His face contorted, changing his calm mask into the truly manic person he was.

"Lie to you? Misa, I don't know if I've told you the truth _ever_," he chuckled, obviously enthralled with my reaction. This had to be more entertaining than he'd anticipated. I backed away, feeling my heel catch on the tile. He stepped forward and grabbed my wrist. I tried to twist out of his surprisingly tight grip, all the while gasping in surprise, and perhaps worry that he would kill me too.

"Mocchi!" I called, hoping he would come to my rescue as he so often did. Light let me go suddenly. His eyes were harsh and dark as he stared at me with a sort of fascination. He flicked his hair aside and got closer to my level.

"Misa, it wasn't hard to lie to you. I just needed the eyes and you were so willing. It was almost too easy. You see, you were a pawn, an attractive and annoying pawn. Never anything more," he whispered, his was voice monotone as though he hardly cared to use emotion when speaking to me. "I'm just telling you now because I don't need you anymore, go away."

_Go away._

The words echoed in my mind as I remembered his face so close to mine, breathing those hateful words to me. I thought he was the one. I thought he loved me. Sure, I'm foolish. I fall in love hard and quick, but is that so wrong? I thought he'd have the decency to be honest.

My hand grasped at the cool metal knob of the roof access door. I opened it with a fury, looking out into the raindrops, listening to the split splat on the ground. There was something peaceful about it all. My eyes were already wet with tears and with that realization I stepped out into the rain. It soaked my face dripping off my skin and through my clothes. I closed my eyes and felt it roll down my eyelashes. I turned my face upwards towards the heavens letting the rain wash away my bad fortune. I had a way with this sort of thing.

When I finally opened my eyes again I saw something white standing out in the distance. L was at the roof's edge, staring at me. I was flattered by the attention he gave me, but right now I didn't want to entertain his fantasies. He remained on the other side of the roof, just watching me with curiosity. I realized now that I'd made eye contact with him I couldn't just ignore his presence. I wanted to pretend I was alone. I wanted to really be alone.

L raised his hand slightly, waving to me friendlily. I felt my elbow rise unconsciously as I waved in return. I didn't want his attention, but it seemed it was too late for that. As I made my way to the edge of the roof I was aware of him slowly approaching. I sat down with my legs dangling off the building. I removed my shoes to not lose them and repeatedly beat my heels against the concrete, hoping it might bring some feeling back to my numb body.

"You should be careful. I wouldn't want you making that fall," L murmured, suddenly very close to me. I looked up to his baggy eyes and seemingly told him with my eyes that I would be fine. He nodded to himself and sat down beside me. He too was barefoot and soaked. It was hard to tell how long he'd been out here, but there had to be something on his mind. People don't go sit in the rain for no reason.

"Don't worry," I chided, wringing my hands as I thought over what a colossal waste of time this had all been. I could always try to kill Light. No, Kira's judgmental rein would end then. L would like that wouldn't he? I thought as I glanced in his direction. How would I get Light to pay for the pain he'd caused me? He didn't care what I did, so why should my getting back at him concern him in the slightest?

"What's wrong Misa?" L asked, looking up from his lap, where his eyes had been occupied. I met eyes with him. He could see the tears wetting my face. Why did he expect me to share with him? He'd never had any interest in me. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it," I sniffled, wiping my nose inconspicuously. Just as the words left my lips I saw his face grow more worried. He reached out and touched my arm.

"You keep saying that, but I am," he admitted, with a certain softness I hadn't seen from him before. I shook his hand off. This was inappropriate. He was pursuing me when I was in a weak state of mind. I couldn't let him get to me.

"You know, why don't you tell me what's wrong L?" I turned it back on him, my jovial voice only more taunting as I suggested. He smiled grimly. At this he returned his hands to his lap and began playing with the hem of his shirt. I twisted my feet back and forth, looking over the edge of the building, feeling my heart jump to my throat. The adrenaline rush pounded through my head at the thought of how high up I was.

"You wouldn't understand Misa," he concluded, his voice reached the calculating state that it always reached. He probably had the percentage of how likely it was I would understand floating around in his mind. People like him didn't get along with people like me. I was foolish for staying here. I should have just gone home. With this chapter of my life out of the way I could focus on acting, and modeling.

We sat in silence for a long time in the rain. The darkness of the sky hung ominously above us. I never once made the move to leave. I had every intention of remaining there until the rain let up. L seemed to have reached the same consensus. His posture slumped over the edge of the building as he inspected the bustling world of umbrellas beneath us. When the rain finally stopped I lifted my feet to the roof and picked up my soggy shoes. As I was about to stand up L grabbed my hand and looked up at me with his frightening eyes.

"Huh," I muttered, surprised that he'd made the move to touch me twice in such a short span of time.

"Misa, you're not alone," he whispered. I shook my head. It sure felt like I was alone. "I know how you feel. Sometimes it's nice to just spend time with someone."

The lonesome L had just admitted to enjoying spending time with me. I looked closer and saw a tiny tear welling up in his eye. He seemed to be rather good at concealing it in the general wetness of the recent rain. I squeezed his hand.

"I agree," I murmured, standing all the way up and padding down the stairs. All the while the wet slap of my feet on the tiles I thought about how next time I might even tell him what's on my mind.

* * *

**This one is a bit strange, does L mean romance or not? Take it as you wish! Hope you enjoyed, and as always REVIEW, FAVORITE and READ my other work! I love all of you readers! **

**Additionally, I now write requested stories for anyone interested. Just PM me! **

**Also, if you're on DeviantArt, check out the user SterlingPond...**


End file.
